


Jathea week day 2 prompt: Glee!Jathea

by soapsuds



Category: Glee, The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsuds/pseuds/soapsuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade serenades lesbian cheerleader!Althea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jathea week day 2 prompt: Glee!Jathea

 

Jade walked nervously through the campus, carrying a boombox she clutched tightly to herself. She softly repeated some lyrics in her head and wished she had more time to rehearse. It was too late now though. It really was now or never! She had vowed to do this performance today and finally win over the object of her affections with a song, just like how the other glee club members had done.

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the students watched her curiously and started gossiping amongst themselves. It was pretty much well known through the whole school how big Jade’s crush was on Althea Guevarra, the school’s sassy, out lesbian cheerleader. Althea had come back after summer vacay with tattoos on her wrist, neck and ribcage. She beat up some footballers,threw slushies in their faces, joined the glee club, came out as a lesbian and was always singing angry girl rock songs from the 90s.

 

However, it seemed like Althea barely knew Jade existed! They had gone to the same cheerleading camp together and was even on the same team at one point. But now, she was always off with the cool kids while Jade with her pink and floral dresses was forever lumped in with the goody two-shoes Christianity club at her school. It didn’t help that she was best friends with the biggest bimbo in the school, Sally Lim. Sally was literally the only person in their grade who could not tell Paul was gay, even after she had stumbled on him making out with his boyfriend, Gerald. Jade’s endless staring at Althea was the butt of jokes amongst a lot of kids, with some of the meaner ones stuffing her locker full of notes saying “take a picture, it lasts longer”.

 

Jade sighed and put the boombox down on one of the cafeteria tables and scanned the area for the person she wanted to serenade. A large crowd had gathered all around, eager to hear what sappy ballad that Jade had picked. A betting pool had started. More than 50% had their money on “Hopelessly Devoted To You” by Olivia Newton-John, while some had it on “Hello” by Lionel Richie.

 

Upon seeing Althea sitting at one of the tables at the back, Jade cleared her throat and grabbed a microphone.

 

“Althea Guevarra, I want you to know… this one’s for you!”

 

Althea’s eyes widened in surprise as the music started and some random dancers in the crowd got into the choreo. She had heard the rumours about Jade’s crush on her(hello, she was not blind), but she never thought the girl would ever come out. She especially wasn’t expecting that Jade could umm… rap and grind like ~that~.

 

“Shawty had them apple-bottom jeanssss! 

Boots with the furrrrr 

The whole club wuzzz lookin’ at herrrrr

She hit the floor! (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know!

Shawty got low low low low low low low lowwwww”

 

Jade twirled all around the tables, dropping low and even kicking chairs out of her way. Althea found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Jade, and was subconsciously bopping to the beat in her seat. Jade got up close and started dancing in front of her while looking into her eyes, and despite the song being pretty much an ode to her ass, it was probably the most romantic gesture Althea had ever experienced.

 

A sharp whistle rang throughout the canteen and broke their reverie. It was followed by a chaotic mess as students rushed to leave the canteen to get out of trouble. Jade suddenly found herself face to face with the notorious cheerleading coach, and was promptly marched to detention.

 

 

Jade sighed and wrote “I will not glorify the gluteus maximus muscle” for the 100th time on the blackboard. Coach Sue really was a nutbag!She supposed there were worse punishments that had been doled out before. She should consider herself lucky that writing this ridiculous sentence over and over was the extent of hers.

 

She was distracted from writing the 101st line by a tapping on the window. It was Althea!

 

Jade tentatively walked over to open the window, scared to hear Althea’s feedback on her shenanigans earlier. Once the window was open, she waited for Althea to say something, but she just continued to stare at Jade with those beautiful eyes. Finally, she climbs over the window. Jade notices something strapped to Althea’s back. It was a guitar case! She knew where this was heading… She sat down on one of the seats in shock as Althea took the guitar out and started strumming.

 

Jade anticipated a slow grunge song or some more angry girl rock. Althea stared deeply into her eyes and started singing…

 

“My friends say you're so into me…

And that you need me desperatelyyyy…

They say you say we're sooo complete!

 

But I need to hear it straight from youuu

If you wannnnt me to believe it's true, ooohhh…

I've been waiting for sooo long, it hurts!

I wanna hear you say the words! Pleeeaaaase…

 

Don’t! Don't let me be the last to know!

Don't hold back! Just let it goooo!

I need to hear you sayyyy!

You need me all the wayyyy!

Oh, if you love me sooo…

Don’t! Let me be the last to knowwww…”

 

 

Wow, who knew that an acoustic version of Britney Spears’ “Don’t Let Me Be The Last To Know” was even in Althea’s repertoire?

Jade laughed and clapped enthusiastically before getting up from her seat and throwing her arms around Althea. They turned their faces towards each other, leaning in closer and closer for a kiss…

 

The door suddenly burst open and Coach Sue walked in, clapping mockingly. “That was possibly the cheesiest and sloppiest rendition of a country classic if I ever heard one. Now looky here, lezbirds. This is a detention room! Not a karaoke room! Take your filthy song choices and heart eyes to the auditorium where it belongs.”

 

The two didn’t need to be told twice! Jade grabbed Althea’s hand and whisked her out of the room to somewhere only they would know.

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic is Rhian's rapping and Glaiza's cheerleader outfit on SAS :D  
> Aaaaand I've had "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know" in my head all day!


End file.
